The present invention relates to a chain bending limiting attachment attached to a chain to limit bending of the chain.
Typical chains include link plates rotationally coupled to each other in series. Such a chain may be provided with a bending restricting means that restricts the bending degree of the chain (for example, see Patent Document 1). The bending restricting means includes a pin, which projects from the outer surface of each inner link plate, and an elongated hole, which is famed in each outer link plate. The elongated hole extends in an arcuate manner to a certain length.
When each pin and the associated elongated hole are engaged, the pin is allowed to move only by the length of the elongated hole. Thus, the swinging angle of each inner link plate with respect to the associated outer link plate is kept within a certain angle. As a result, the bending limit of the chain is set.